Fichue expérience
by Almayen
Summary: [Les As de la jungle] Gilbert ressentait un profond agacement en ce moment même. Comment pouvait-il se concentrer dans ces conditions ? Et surtout, qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous avec cette histoire de Saint Valentin ?


**Bonjour, bonjour !**

Me voici avec une nouvelle participation à un défi de la page **Bibliothèque de fictions** , le n15, pour la Saint Valentin ! : _Votre texte devra raconter la saint valentin de vos deux personnages ou une tentative d'approche pour un rendez vous... Il devra également figurer les mots 'rien', 'fleur'. Mais la principale contrainte de défi est que vous devrez écrire sur un univers que vous n'avez jamais exploité jusqu'ici !_

Alors je crois avoir fait mieux, car je n'ai vu aucune autre fiction sur ce magnifique et vraiment drôle univers qu'est ''Les as de la jungle''. Yep... c'est pour les 'enfants' mais c'est devenu une véritable industrie dans mon petit foyer, et je reprends le '' **bonne mission** '' d'Al et Bob à la moindre occasion. Bref, c'était la Saint Valentin, j'adore Gilbert, et il fallait écrire sur un nouvel univers... alors ce petit OS est né !

* * *

 **Petit blabla de mise en contexte**

Univers : Les As de la jungle

Couple : Gilbert / Batricia (nommons le ''Gilbatricia'' ?)

Disclaimer : Le dessin-animé est à Jean-François Tosti, Éric Tosti, et David Alaux

* * *

Gilbert ressentait un profond agacement en ce moment même. Comment pouvait-il se concentrer dans ces conditions ?

'' Regardez Gilbert, pensez-vous que cette **fleur** me va bien ? ''

Gilbert n'avait pas dédaigné regarder ladite fleur en question, et s'était contenté d'un marmonnement plus ou moins approbateur. Peut-être Batricia voudrait bien s'en contenter, et le laisserait mener son expérience à terme ?

Mais pour ne **rien** arranger à sa situation, Maurice avait alors attrapé le bocal de Junior et dis _''et bien, je vous laisse à votre Saint Valentin, les amoureux !''_ Le tout accompagné d'un clin d'œil complice à son attention.

oOoOo

Mais qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous avec cette histoire de Saint Valentin ?

Bob et Al avaient passé leur journée à chercher des mouches appétissantes pour il ne savait-quelles-magnifiques-grenouilles-habitant-dans-le-marais-voisin, et avaient brisé la construction fragile que le savant avait délicatement posée sur le bord de la mare.

Puis, alors que Gilbert venait de la reconstruire, le signal d'urgence avait retenti, et il avait abandonné son expérience pour secourir une vieille tortue qui s'inquiétait de ne voir arriver son compagnon à leur rendez-vous galant – il était apparu par la suite que le vieux monsieur avait simplement voulu offrir des fleurs à sa dulcinée, et que le détour avait été plus long que ce qu'il pensait. Gilbert se fichait pas mal du pourquoi ou du comment cette histoire s'était finie, mais cela avait eu pour conséquence la reprise intégrale de cette fichue expérience.

Et alors qu'il était arrivé à l'ultime étape de son entreprise – qui nécessitait une concentration totale – Batricia lui avait cassé les oreilles avec ses histoires de fleurs et de ''Gilbeeert, nous pourrions peut-être sortir ce soir, qu'en pensez vous ?''

Son ' _'Non, Batrica, laissez moi travailler et allez embêter quelqu'un d'autre !_ '' fut certes sec, mais eu le mérite d'être clair. La chauve-souris s'envola un peu plus loin, un air peiné sur le visage – mais tout à sa joie de pouvoir enfin finir son œuvre, Gilbert le remarqua à peine.

oOoOo

Alors que le soir tombait et que les étoiles commençaient à répandre leur doux halo sur la jungle qui vivait en ce 14 février d'amour et de roses, un ''Eurêka'' victorieux se fit entendre du repaire des As. Alertée par l'exclamation, Batricia voleta vers l'origine du bruit, et se figea en voyant Gilbert, son visage barré par l'un de ses rares sourires, tenant à la main ce qui semblait être...

'' Un chocolat ! J'ai passé la journée à essayer de créer cette douceur aux saveurs parfaites ! Goûtez Batrica, vous m'en direz des nouvelles ! ''

Interloquée, celle-ci accepta de s'exécuter, et avala le morceau de chocolat. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à donner son avis plus que positif, le tarsier s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa. Le baiser n'avait duré qu'un instant et Gilbert était retourné aussitôt vers une autre de ses expériences, mais Batricia entendit distinctement le savant marmonner '' _Bonne saint Valentin_ ''.


End file.
